Lampyris Noctiluca Grimmjow x OC
by Neko-sempai
Summary: What's the result of the collision between a cocky attitude and a defiant one? Grimmjow x OC.Rated M for safety :/
1. Part 1

Airy steps were heard through Las Noches.They were getting closer and closer and their sound was echoing,slapping against the cold,royal walls and coming back in a deafening manner.

Blue bangs flinched and hid themselves back in the darkness,following the elites' steps.The mysterious eyes widened and fell on the womanly silhouette dressed in a flawless white hakama walking behind the brown haired,respective,the silver haired Shinigami,her silver hair resting gracefully on her bare back,which late did the male noticed,had two 'dimples' right above the line of her underwear which was visibly a light pink.His hands trembled inside the pockets of his Arrancar outfit and the throbs in his chest quickened their pace.He muttered an insulting word toward his own feelings and walked away quietly.

The same blue eyes,the same blue haired man walked along the halls of Las Noches,thinking about the mysterious silhouette.He didn't saw her face nor he didn't hear anything about a new member.As well as he didn't realise he bumped into a fellow Espada.His eyes noticed his feet,rising up to see the ever-so-melancholic pale face of the 4th Espada.

"You never bump into people Grimmjow..." the pale man with a stoic expression that rested on his face,stated in a matter of factly manner.The blue haired man known as Grimmjow,furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a low hiss,walking past the him.

"Be sure not to become a weak burden"

The words of his enemy echoed through his ears and brain,popping out with an irritating growl.

"Watch you mouth bastard!"

Ulquiorra,the 4th Espada,turned around slightly and threw him an emotionless glare,continuing his way through the hermit halls of the castle. Grimmjow was about to insult him again when he heard feminine voices coming his way.He dragged his body into the darkness and paid attention to their convesation.

"But Aizen is so lovely.. " one of the voices spoke,cooing her words with mock.

"Please Taka,don't mess up your chances." the other one said.Grimmjow leaned forward,recognising the second voice as being Halibel's,the 2nd Espada.For one thing,Grimmjow surely was quickly memorizing and recognizing everyone's voices.But he couldn't recognize the first one.Then it hit him.

"The new one.. " he whispered to himself.

"Don't worry,I will never mess up my chances despite what I say."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

After Halibel's question, there was no answer anymore.Grimmjow heard a door opening and closing and footsteps approaching to him.He stayed in the darkness eyes fixing on the hall next to him.The same graceful silhouette walked past him,the same silver hair resting above the pink line of her underwear.It was like a deja-vu.Without wasting too much time,the blue haired Arrancar stepped out of the darkness,only to grip her small waist and bring her back with him.

He tried to guess her facial features in the darkness but couldn't do much thing which irritated him.Releasing a growl from his mouth he once again dragged the girl out of the darkness with him and his eyes widened for the second time,looking at the smiling beauty in front of him.Moreover.. in his arms.

She laughed softly,looking straight in his eyes which intrigued Grimmjow limitless.His face turned back into his usual scowl,slaming her body against the wall.She let out a yelp at the impact between her bare spine and the cold wall and looked up at him with a defying pout on her lips.

"Who are you?" he muttered threatening.

"Oh?I'm the newest acquisition and you don't even bother knowing?" she smirked,talking seductively.Grimmjow felt more than confused in this moment but he would never take that scowl off his face,for the sake of his manly pride.

"You should have investigated since you first saw me.It was two days ago,enough time for some library activities." she continued,with a never-dying seductive smile on her glowing lips.

"Don't be too cocky,little brat.I bet you're a weakling that Aizen-sama picked up from charity!"

"Oh?Nice conclusion but that's not the only one."

Grimmjow hollered angry and once again slammed her against the wall to the point where he knew it would hurt.Her head bounced down in pain and slowly rosed up again,locking her eyes with his blue ones.

"You never take off your stupid smile,do you?" Grimmjow stated,trapping her against the wall,with his hands on either side of her head.He blew in her face,baring the hair strands away.

"I don't like your breath,rogue.." she joked,adressing him with his new nickname.Grimmjow decided to use a new way to stop her messing around with him,and slammed his lips against her own,his fangs scratching her perfect ones.She kissed him back,seeming to enjoy the taste of her own blood,mixing between their mouths.Grimmjow pulled away roughly and glared into her defying eyes.

By this moment,he was pretty much convinced that not even a rape would make her smile fade.

"You're a sadist,you know that.. " Grimmjow whispered on her lips.She pushed him aside and made her way out of his grip.

"You're the one to talk." she laughed softly.Grimmjow seemed to be confused as to why he loved to hear her laughter or her beautiful voice.He was beyond bewildered,therefore couldn't give himself an explanation for his recent actions regarding the new female.

Taka turned around and stepped away silently.Grimmjow's eyes involuntary latched onto her bare back,more likely,onto the pink line.

"I don't like to see your panties,got it?" he smirked triumphantly.She turned her head slightly and waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"That's my brand,dear rogue.. "

The corners of his mouth twiched.But he would never allow himself to smile,because of the masochist he was.Once the sounds of her footsteps vanished,Grimmjow hid himself again in the darkness,still feeling her scent on his clothes.

It's my first Grimmjow one-shot-thingy.I might as well continue this. Please review

Bleach characters ╘ Kubo Tite

Story line+Taka ╘ KuroMantra

Ps-Lampyris noctiluca means fire fly in Latin 


	2. Part 2

_I thought about a continuation(**Should I make it a mini-series?**)._

_ But it's kind of.._

_ I should've worked more on it. _

_It is supposed to be lemony. _

_But when I'll be able to properly concentrate,_

_ I will re-make it. _

_Until then, _

_please.. enjoy.. _

_..this.. part? _

_Thank you for your favs,_

_ makes me think that you really like it._

_

* * *

_

A big, long table. And 10 Espadas.

The light is pale, here and there a few sparkles that reflect only certain faces.

A certain face, smirks seductively in the light, for the one in front of her.

The blue haired Espada lets out a faint howl, seeing her cocky attitude. It was supposed to be disciplined and silent at Aizen-sama's table, even he was thinking that, the Espada that couldn't care less about Aizen and stuff like this. But she didn't seem to care. She never cared. She didn't care when she was undressing in front of the rest, she didn't care about the way she was eating, and she didn't care sleeping with every single Espada in front of the rest.

Did she have any pride?

For a moment, Grimmjow asked himself this. And yet, he wanted to push away the thought. With or without pride, this being was constantly on his mind. And it pissed him off, limitless, because for one, he HAD pride.

His thoughts were dispersed by her giggles. Seeing as she flirted with Noitra, she wouldn't care less about him anymore.

"Taka-chan, please be silent." Aizen warned her, with his constant smile on his face. She grinned at him friendly and stood still for a moment, never over-exaggerating when someone said yes or no.

Grimmjow smirked into the darkness, but she saw. In a matter of seconds, he felt her foot kicking him harshly, under the table and tried to contain himself from doing any sound.

She smiled seductively as she traced her chest gently, with her slender fingers.

"We will now begin our plan." Aizen said, making everyone pay attention only to him. "Each of you will go in teams, in Karakura, to ... destroy it."

His smile was just like a vampire's smile. Attractive, but dangerous.

"Simple as that."

With that, everyone stood up in unison and left. Aizen always loved this about his Espadas. They were always calculated.

So now, everything was said and done.

Here they were, landing cockily in Karakura's skies.

The sky closed and they dispersed like shining lights everywhere, around this small town. In teams, of course.

There they stood the most ferocious team of all. The silver haired girl laid nonchalantly on the green grass in a silent, empty park, while Grimmjow stood across her, staring at her.

"Are you going to stay here all night long?" he mumbled irritated.

She looked at him, smiling cutely. It almost caught a faint red on Grimmjow's cheeks, but he turned away his head and growled.

"Just a bit more.. " she whispered huskily. In a mere second, she was right besides him, breathing hotly into his ear.

_'F-fast.. ' _He thought for a moment, gulping.

She traced his chest with a finger, starting to bite on Grimmjow's ear. The man let out a suppressed hiss, feeling as her fingers were sneaking playfully into his hakama. He grabbed her arms and started into her eyes.

That smile.. that annoying smile again! It drove him mad! How could she always smile? How could she be so careless?

"I know what you're thinking now. I'm sorry, but I only joined your little squad because I was bored. " she said seductively.

_'Bored?' _

"Don't give me that crap. "

"Aizen-sama knows this, that's why he's letting me have my way. After all.. " she trailed off, enlarging Grimmjow's curiosity to peak. ".. I gave him a hole, too." she shrugged it off, as if it meant nothing for her.

Anger spreaded into the blue-haired Espada's body.

_Or was it jealousy...? _

He pushed her onto the ground and started to tear apart her hakama. She smiled, she laughed, she giggled.

Giggles, giggles, giggles.. moans...

It drove him mad. More and more mad. He kissed everywhere he could find skin, he bit her skin until she was completely covered in hickeys. And it only made her laugh louder. Louder and louder.

He felt her nails digging into his skin. His head shot back, his ears twitching at the sound of her screaming.

The deeper, the better.

The beast inside Grimmjow was now taking advantage of this chance of liberty.

Why would he go so far for this immoral girl? Why was she constantly on his mind? _Why was he fucking her like his life would depend on it?_

His thoughts, her touches, the sounds and the chilly wind breathing upon them from time to time, made him go into Heavens' juicy cream.

They simply laid there, forgetting about missions, Espadas, taking over the world and such.

They simply laid there. Trying to catch up with their unsteady breath, they laid in each other's arms. He felt her hands running up and down his hair. It made him feel more relaxed, more at .. peace. Something so not Grimmjow-alike.

"I always get bored quickly, so I always do different things. " she said, looking straight at the stars that laid above her, in a mysterious dance. "But it's the first time I'm doing something for such a long time. "

"Huh?"

"I didn't get bored with Las Noches. In fact.. I think the fun begins only now. " she smirked, looking at his sweaty face.

And the blue-haired male, returned the gesture.

He didn't get bored with Las Noches, either. In fast.. the fun was starting all over.

_For him too._


	3. Part 3

Sorry I've been missing for so long.

An alien called disease kidnapped me, but I'm better now. _Kind of_

_

* * *

_

So here it comes, the next part. Pwetty pwease show some love? *w*

Mission to destroy Karakura Town had predictably failed. Las Noches's white soldiers were now back in their darkness, where they belonged. And if things were getting worse, then they sure would be at their peak by this time between Grimmjow and his little pink panther.

Walking along the long corridors, all he heard when passing by her were echoing steps and her faint foxy giggle, losing itself in this great, imposing and dark hall.

It drove him mad, it really did.

It went by okay, for the next few days. He and her used to hide into Aizen's sunny artificial site and play around with booze and their own bodies.

It was the same as always, she laughed and laughed and he.. got wilder and wilder. Soon it was a short step for him from becoming a beast all along, the beast he was when he came here. But for the moment he kept feeling like a stray cat.

It was fun and all, but it was like a boring burden. And to top it, he had no explanation for this happening.

"Taka, what the heck's wrong with you?" he said after hard love-making labor, dressing his sweaty hakama. "Sometimes, I just think you crazy in your minds."

"Well maybe I really am. " she said giggling, licking ever so seductively her tiny, clear lips.

"See what I mean?" he growled at her, grabbing her by her collar. "You always laugh, aren't you tired of it? You know it makes me mad. And besides, you're kind of blind. Figure it out around you, not everything is honey and milk, how can you laugh?"

For a moment her face stopped giggling, laughing, all of it disappeared into mimics of emotional destruction and anger. He raised an eyebrow of curiosity.

Was this happening? It yes, it was pretty unreal.

"You're just a wanker, you bitch. " she yelled in his face and stormed away, out of the shinny, giggly place.

Curiosity was all over Grimmjow's mind. What was all this story about?

Espadas were supposed to kill and fight, not fuck and be all sweet and sugary. And here he was, concerned with a girl, fucking her, trying to find out about her life, why she'd storm out like that and all the reasons why she smiled all the time, all this entire time laughing and giggling.

_And it was sure to crack his brains, all this thinking. _


End file.
